Once Upon A Lie
by ezrianerd
Summary: When Aria find out the truth about the love of her life, her whole world falls apart.. This is my first FanFiction so please read and review :) WARNING: not a happy ending


Spencer Hastings, along with her three best friends, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, and Aria Montgomery are at the police station after their big discover of A.

The girls never thought that Ezra Fitz- Rosewood High school favorite English teacher, their 'friend', and specially Aria's soul mate- would be the same one that has been torture them for the past 2 years. Sure, the girls were shock, but what Spencer fear most is what she expect from Aria. Fear, hurt, betrayed is what Spencer was expecting. Aria was always easy for her to read, but not today. Every times Spencer look into her eyes, they show nothing but darkness. She seems emotionless

That night, the girls say they would stay with Aria, all worry that their friend will do something she'll regrets. However, Aria decline all the offer saying that she want to be alone.

"Ar, I get that feelings, but you have to let us stay with you" Spencer insist on staying. Aria was the closest to Spencer and she didn't want to lose her, at least not now.

"No Spence, really, I'm fine. I just need to rest, give me few days" The tiny brunette protest, she really want to be alone right now.

"But Ar.." Spencer started to argued back but Aria cut her off

"Spencer, I said NO" for the first time that night, Aria speak up.

"Okay fine! call either of us if you need anything then" Emily and Hanna nodded, agree with what Spencer just said. They give Aria a big group hug then left.

Now Aria was left alone, she needed to clear her mind. But she couldn't. Something was still bothering her, something more like a question.

The next morning, Aria went to the place she'd never thought herself would go, Radley. She just need to know, she need to talk to him. The more Aria recall those perfect memories of them, the more pain she cause to herself. Soon she meet one of the nurse.

"Hello, I'm here to see Ezra Fitz" Aria tell the nurse as she try to look as normal as possible. The nurse check on the computer then motion her at room 26. Aria thanked him, take a deep breath, and walk to the room.

Inside room 26, Ezra sit on one of the couch, thinking of what he had done to the girls, especially Aria. God! she was the love of his life, what was he thinking back then. Ezra never forgive himself for that. What Aria doesn't know is he is trying to save their relationship that he cherish so much too. But he had lost the battle, his unfortunate nature win. He didn't really pay attention until he saw the small brunette in front of him. As soon as his red, puffy blue eyes caught the hazel ones, Ezra realize he have a visitor, a special one.

"Hello Aria" Ezra say calmly as Aria take a look at his face.

"Ezra..." Aria said as she begin to tear up "I have a very important question for you and I want you to answer me honestly"

"Anything Ar, anything" he said

"Did you ever loved me?" she stare at him. Her question has him stunned, Ezra just sit there. Seeing him take so long to answer, Aria break down. "Did you Ezra? DID YOU?!" Her cry started to get louder and Ezra's heart break more and more. Suddenly, the corner of Ezra's lips curl into a sick smile causing Aria heart to sink to her knee and reality hits her hard.

Ezra Fitz never loved her.

She couldn't take it any longer, Aria brought up her swift knife and hold it up in the air. Ezra hold his breath, thinking he deserved it. But what he didn't expect to see was the knife that went through Aria's chest and come back out with her own blood, not his. She keep her eyes lock with his the whole time until her body couldn't take it any longer and collapse on the ground. Ezra took in the sigh of the love of his life lying, barely breathing, in her own pool of blood. He rush and kneel down beside her, lifting her head so now she was in his lap. Fresh tears running down his face as Aria struggle to breath while mumbled the 'i love yous' to him.

Against his own judgment, Ezra kiss her on the lips one last time, pull the knife out of her hands and plug it into his own chest.

" I love you so much Aria, and that's what I never lied about"

then he let it go..


End file.
